Spectrum (2020 film)/Credits
Full credits for Spectrum. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation Movie Land Animation Studios and Pascal Pictures presents A Lord Miller / Avi Arad / Pascal Pictures Production Spectrum Closing Directed by Mike Thurmeier Peyton Reed Produced by Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie May Chan Rodney Rothman Story by Mark Bemesderfer Joshua Hamilton Ryan Reynolds Steven Yeun Jamie Chung Michelle Rodriguez Vin Diesel Julia Roberts Dwayne Johnson Bex Taylor-Klaus Hailee Steinfeld Gal Gadot with Colin Hanks and James Corden Executive Producers Christina Steinberg Nicholas Stoller John Cohen Music by Henry Jackman Edited by David Moritz Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Art Directors Dean Gordon Patrick O'Keefe Character Designer Colin Stimpson Music Supervision by Steven Gizicki Head of Story Paul Watling Head of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producers Lydia Bottegoni Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Joseph Izzo CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Sarah Halley Finn Story Art Department Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Shinya Ishii Luis Labrador Maritza Louis Ryan Saper Richard Suchy Character Setup Character Setup TDs James Bancroft Lachlan Best Sebastien Camrrubi Fabrice Ceugniet Kyudon Choi Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Brian H. Burks John Hood Eyad Hussein Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Joseph M. Harkins Brad A. Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Jaidev Singh Omar Smith Javier Solsona Brian Thompson Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Layout Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Vanessa Blair Remi Branon-Maillet Aldo Cruz Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Randolph Lizarda Hiroshi Mori Fred Peci-Evesque Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Nicholas Smolyn Billy Tai Kaiya Telle Robby Wong Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R. Barcia Shane Bouthillier Tasha Brotherton Rochelle Brown Ben Connor Adam Dunn Adam Ghering Jason Hebert Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Michael Jimenez Brendan Llave Christina Lum David Andrew Maldonado Ellery Ortiz Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Tom Schultz Brittany Wetzel Animation Animators Federico Abib Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Josh Adler Paulie Alam Luiza Alaniz Ana Alvarado Martin Campos Amoros Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla James Baker Ozan Onur Basaldi Andres Bedate Anders J.L. Beer Guillaume Belanger Agustin Ross Beraldi Joshua Beveridge Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Jamaal Bradley Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Emma Cartwright Ben Catmull Daniel Caylor Dominick Cecere Donald K.H. Chan Eddie Chew James Chiang Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Nicholas St. Clair Jabari Cofer David Gimenez Coronas Juan Couto Jeff Croke James Crossley Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Mark Farquhar Fernando Franco Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Robin George Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet Keenan Goncalves Ryan Gong Steven Pierre Gordon Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Luis Grane Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte Laura H. Han Bill Haller Laura H. Han David Han Rhys Hanan Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Derek Henriques David Hernandez Nicole Herr Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Ethan Hurd Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Seung Hoo Ihm Yuko Ikeda Matthew J. Munn Kevin Jackson Jay Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Soh-I Jeong Sangyeong Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Cathy Jones Thanawat Khantrum Gyuhyun Q. Kim Inhwan Kim Hyesook Kim Sumin Kim Inhwan Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Julius Kwan Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Sophia Seung Hee Lee Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Eric Lees Daniel Hernandez Leyva Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Fraser Littlejohn Roman Llanos Stein Loetveit Paulo Lombardi Joe Mandia Leandro Martins Kenn McDonald Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Gavin Moran Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Kevin O'Hara Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Joseph Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Zac Overcash Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ali Pournassari Jayson Price Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Tim Ranck Victor G. Reano Dylan Reid Mario Richard Joakim Riedinger Andres De Los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A. Rodriguez Guillaume Roux Philip Rudolph Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Henry Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte P. Kevin Scott Brian Scott Martin Esnaola Scotto Martin Sen Renato Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Keith A. Sintay Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Jason Spilchak Nick Starcevic Chad Stewart David Stodolny Chris Su Mark Tan Joseph Taylor Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Pepe Valencia Nideep Varghese Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Roger Vizard Ryo Wakasugi Michael C. Walling James R. Ward Daniel Waters Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Darragh White Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jocelyne Ward Jennifer S. Williams Pipeline Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline TDs Shabnam Abbarin Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Mary Elise Elam Colton Fetters Eric J. Flores Jiang Han John R. Hazzard Jonghwan Hwang David Kenley Diana Lee Cris Jurado Marcos Kyle McGinnis Victoria McGowen Kate Nagy Arjun Prasad Namdeo Yafes Sahin Pallav Sharma Nick von Tagen Jean Tsai Roman Volodin Alan Zheng Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Artists Olivia M. Adams Douglas Addy Nacho Blasco Dominguez Laide Agunbiade Sagar Alodiya Javier Gonzalez Alonso Barry Andres Lin Ayetut Bekah Baik Al Bailey Baljinder Singh Bassi James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Jonathan Bot Ouirich Bounthavy Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Robin T. Brown Lori C. Miller Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Jean Choi Kelly Christophers Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Jeff Chung Joseph Connery Cedar Connor Traian Constantinescu Bertrand Cordier Alex Corll Thomas Cosolito Nicholas Cross Mike Dalzell Roohi Dash John Davis Jonathan Davis Amy Davis Dennis Davis Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P. Dean Megan Deane Lisa Deaner Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Thomas Devorsine Caine Dickinson Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Kirsten Drummond Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Amy Edwards Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Luca Fiorentini Brian Fisher Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Toby Gaines Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Daniela Campos Gomez Jason Gottlieb Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Brian Hanable Todd Hara Jerome S. Hartman Joseph Hayden Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock John Helton Pablo Holcer Yuka Hosomi Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Chris Hung Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Thomas Michael Des Jardins Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J. Johnson Ricky Kang Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Taeyoung Kim Louis Kim Jia Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Dan Knight Jason Koh Dan Kruse Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Wing Kwok Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Kurt Lawson Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yongmin Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Stephen Lunn Eldose Madott Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Nupur Mahadik Mallory Mahar Leonardo Baez Maldonado Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia McGlynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi Manuel Valdez Mendia David B. Menkes Sarah Moore Andreas Muller Gautama Murcho Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Vinh Nguyen Kolton Nowaczynski Mike Ogun Alkan Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Camil Planella Panisello Bekah H. Park James H. Park Cara Paul Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Daniel Raffel Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Steffen Richter Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Daniel Rubin Ronald Salting Samson John Sasaki Shusei Sasaya David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Jordan Schilling Manuela Schmidt Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Peter Sidoriak Uros Simic Aaron Singer Maciej Skoluba Geri Smith Ryan Smolarek Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Sharmishtha Sohoni Bradey Strong Bo Struye Daniel Sunwoo Richard Sur Sarah M. Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Matthew Thomas Wheeler Drew Tobin Shermaine Toh Stephen Viet Tran Ryan Trippensee Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Wayne Vincenzi Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Jeff Wells Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Ian K.H. Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Genevieve Yee Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A. Yoon Teru Yoshida Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Fernando Zorrilla Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Effects Animation Effects Animators Tosin Akinwoye Tom Allen Charles Anderson Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Paulo Biajante Steve Blakey Dan Bodenstein Ryan Bowden Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Marcos Francos Dorr Todd Dufour Tim Fagan David Gary Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Diego Grimaldi Mark Hamilton Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth Eric Horton Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Ganesh Lakshmigandan Y.J. Lee Chih-Kai Liao Chia-Chun Lin James Little Franklin Londin Alex Manita Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Matthew Michael Benson Jaymie Joseph Miguel Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak German De Benito Panillo Stephen Paschke Christopher Puchta Geoffrey Reynaud Brian Ritz Christopher Dante Romano Toby Abraham Rosen Sean Rowe Aldo Scarella Zoran Stojanoski Akmal Sultanov Brian Sundman Miles Todorof Ferenc Ugrai Yuri Vieitas Jeff Wolverton Alvin Yap Travis Yohnke Cloth & Hair Cloth & Hair TDs Arturo Aguilar Andrew Anderson John Allan Armstrong Chris Bolwyn Corey Bolwyn Jeffrey Edwards Martin Furness Matt S. Johnson Claire Lawrence-Slater Suzi Polk Little Kimberly Lorang Andrea Losch Ed Siomacco Jason Stellwag H. Dante Tantoco David Tonnesen Neil Yamamoto Cloth & Hair Coordinator Dana Belben Character Effects Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Jason Baldwin Corey C. Bolwyn Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Yuk Ting Chan Amandine Claude Rachel Criscolo Leticia Maycotte Diaz Barbara Ellison Enrique Campos Encinales Nick Evans Samuel Freynet-Morin Christian Hinz Mike Sungjoon Hong Rob House Walter F. Hyneman Sho Igarashi Daniel Jardin Katie Xiaoya Jin Leopoldo Juarez Janice Lew Christo Sandro Libaridian Benjamin Lopatin Jeff Martin Dylan Miller Lennon Montejo Meredith Moulton Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Maria Eugenia Gonzalez Sanchez Sneha Shukla Dulce Lou Velazquez Jeremy Villemaire Ting Wang Dan James Wrightsell Jinglong Wu Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Matte Painting Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Navid Dadgar Olivier Dubard Gizem Ersavas Josh Evans Mohd Faizal Cosmin Ghiga Jeremy Hoey Additional Matte Painters Thomas Roland Johnson Slav Kravchenko Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Stephanie Pocklington M.J. Sarmiento Sigurlaug Lisa Sigurdardottir Will Weston Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Look Development Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Texture Painters Paula Bell Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Sandy Dong Sam Gebhardt Patricia Gomes David Guerra Hernandez Conrad Bowen Ho Susan Kornfeld Jessie Martel John McGee Hee-Chel Nam Hayyim Sanchez David Valdez Look Development Coordinator Robin Garcia Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Lead PST John Rhoads Senior PSTs Zachary Connolly Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Xavier Angel Velazquez Leah Wouters PSTs Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Moti Cohen Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Yiotis Katsambas Lee Kerley Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Jeren Chen Xinling Chen Jeren Chen William Ching Sarah Cho Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Marc-Andre Davignon Shirley Di Scott Englert Mark Fickett Nick Fowler Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Daniela Hasenbring Junko V. Igarashi Pavel Jurkas Andrea K. Solis Laura Kasian Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Julie Langmann Umberto Lazzari Pascal Lecocq Calvin Lee Mike Lyons Buthaina Mahmoud Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Kenneth Nicol Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Daniel Paul Sheerin Jordon Phillips Harinder Preet Tehara David R. Gordon Dhasarath Ravindranath Aleksei Rusev James Salter Mathew Selby Daniel Paul Sheerin Geo Snelling Clifford Stein Nathan Strong Taisuke Tanimura Diego Tavares Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Melt Van Der Spuy Jean Ventura Jon Ware Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Artist Management & Development Chantal Beck Bumgarner Sharon Berlin Greg Berridge Rojo Chad Hellmuth J.C. Cornwell Josh Di Carlo Camille Eden Rosie Galvin Sonia Gilmore Maribeth Glass Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Tiffany Herrington Adriana Jaroszewicz Jody Jessop Michelle Ledesma Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Catherine McQuaid Samantha N. Brown Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Ryan Pollreisz Steven Prawat Holly Price Judith Guzman Ramirez Sande Scoredos Jill Shane Butler Diane St. Clair Brian Steiner Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Steven Taylor Eve Thomas Camila Schmidt Tibaes Jillian Toohey Steven Vargas Barry Weiss Taryn McDonnell Terence Mills Michael Paul Joshua Perez Alexander Prigarin Arundeep Singh Farnoosh Trujillo Angel Trujillo Michael Trujillo Dan Villarreal Nick Wagner Scott Williams Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Ken Williams Studio Infrastructure Carly Cook Carolyn Graham Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Gavin Matts Lindani Mokgweetsi Ceilidh Rideout Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Hector Ornelas Scott Parker Michael Trujillo Stephen Winters Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Hannah Armengol Nicholas Bali Robb Beggs Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Hector D. Barrera Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Alejandro Galindo Nicolas Gamba Jason Gray Stewart Hoffman Robert Humphreys Dan Lake Justin Lee Cal Man Systems Coordinators Linda Cardenas Joshua Perez Production Support Rosa Behrens Camp Zachary Connolly Noel Eaton Chris Kessler Gordon R. Koch Philip Larson Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Derek Norn Andrea Lackey Pace Xavier Angel Velazquez Chris Wilson Leah Wouters Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Debbie Denise Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Ryan Pollreisz Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Barry Weiss For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack on Varèse Sarabande Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Kelly Asbury Laurent De la Chapelle W. Gregory Turner Jenny Harder Lee Edward Unkrich Christopher Miller Peter Ramsey Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Dennis Villanueva Chris Meledandri Production Babies Anna • Annie • Barry • Bergren • Finn • Gary • Harry • Henry • James Larry • Laurent • Mark • Molly • Monty • Otis • Reggie • Sam • Terry Umberto • Valerie • Wanda • Wendy • Xavier • Yari • Yarrow • Zack Rendered with CGI Studio This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits